


hot like a smoking gun (back when I was young)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [62]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine worked like a deer in the woods, like a stream flowing over smooth pebbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot like a smoking gun (back when I was young)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Marian/Siobhan - delicate youth.

“Were we ever like that?” Marian asked Siobhan, smiling at Delphine.

Delphine worked like a deer in the woods, like a stream flowing over smooth pebbles.  Her movements were deft and sure, she didn’t take time to second guess herself or check her work in progress.  Every few minutes, she swept away her mane of blond hair with her hand and sent a tight smile over to Marian and Siobhan across the lab.

 _Five minutes,_ she mouthed, returning her attention to her microscope.

Siobhan crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow.  “I never chose a life of science, dearest.”

“You know what I mean,” Marian teased, taking Siobhan’s hand in hers.  “Always on the go, never slowing down.  Never stopping to take a look at what life’s really about.”

“Women and wine, that’s all there is,” Siobhan teased back, kissing Marian’s knuckles.  “Our girl is still young.  She’s got plenty of time to worry.”

“I suppose so,” Marian said.  They glanced over at Delphine again.  She was unbuttoning her lab coat and shutting off the overhead lamps, ready to let her girlfriends whisk her away from the lab for the weekend.  “We should let her enjoy it while she can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Neon Trees' "Sins of Our Youth"


End file.
